<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Turn The World To Gold by lumosflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002114">We Could Turn The World To Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies'>lumosflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asanoya Week 2020, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this?” Asahi whispered.</p><p>In reality, Asahi knew exactly what it was. For the last two years, they had discussed their future on multiple occasions. Their wishful thinking gradually changed from “if we get married” to “when we get married.”</p><p>Asahi just thought that she would find the courage to ask Noya first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Turn The World To Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asanoya Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt: Wedding/Proposal</p><p>This is a bonus oneshot set in the same universe as my other fem Asanoya fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992176/chapters/60511519">I'm Not the Type of Girl for Yū</a>.  It can be read as either a standalone fic or a continuation.</p><p>Suggested listenings and title inspiration:</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/TeccAtqd5K8">"Run Away With Me"</a> by Carly Rae Jepsen</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/S2BGjJ_4BTk">"Let's Get Lost"</a> by Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asahi, let’s take a picture here!”</p><p>Asahi looked up from the travel brochure in her hands to see Nishinoya standing with her arms outstretched and a wide grin. Behind her, other tourists flocked to the base of the pyramids for their own photos. They were still a fair distance away from their destination when Noya suddenly stopped walking.</p><p>In all the years Asahi had known Noya and the few years they had been dating, Noya had never looked more carefree to Asahi than when she was traveling. Asahi was just glad that Noya took her along for the ride this time.</p><p>“Sure, one second,” Asahi said as she folded up the brochure and put it in her backpack.</p><p>While Noya tended to travel light with just her phone and wallet in her pockets, Asahi had insisted on bringing the backpack to carry their sunscreen, water bottles, emergency cash, and any souvenirs that they picked up throughout the day.</p><p>“We’re losing daylight over here,” Noya teased as Asahi approached her.</p><p>“It’s not even noon,” Asahi replied, taking out her phone.</p><p>She stood next to Noya with one hand clutching her phone and the other held low in a thumbs-up gesture. Noya grinned and flashed a thumbs-up as well. Once she had the camera framing both the pyramid and the sphinx behind them, Asahi took the picture.</p><p>“Take a few more so I can rub it in Ryū’s face!” Noya insisted as she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head.</p><p>Her hair was pushed back, and she took a second to comb her fringe back out with her fingers. Asahi chuckled and followed her lead, pushing her sunglasses up too. Her hair was already tied up, so she just waited for Noya’s cue.</p><p>“Okay, ready!”</p><p>Asahi took the next picture with both Noya and herself smiling brightly at the camera again. By the third picture, Noya had bent down beneath the frame.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Asahi asked as she lowered her phone. “Are you overheating? Do you need some water?”</p><p>She knelt on the ground and shrugged her backpack off to the ground.</p><p>“Damn it, I knew we shouldn’t have gone on that camel ride first,” Asahi muttered as she unzipped the bag.</p><p>“Asahi, calm down. I’m fine. I just needed to tie my shoe,” Noya laughed, reaching out to grab Asahi’s hands in her own. “I could use some water before we head into that pyramid, though.”</p><p>“Of course,” Asahi nodded.</p><p>She reached into the bag to grab a bottle of water, but her hand met a small foreign object at the bottom of the bag. At first, the soft fabric made her think she had brushed against the t-shirt Noya bought that morning, but it didn’t feel like cotton. She closed her hand around the object and lifted it out of the bag.</p><p>Now that it was out in the open, Asahi could see that she was holding a black square-shaped velvet box. It took all of her self control to not fumble the box as she looked up from it for the first time since making contact. Noya was smiling at her.</p><p>“What’s this?” Asahi whispered.</p><p>In reality, Asahi knew exactly what it was. For the last two years, they had discussed their future on multiple occasions. Their wishful thinking gradually changed from “if we get married” to “when we get married.”</p><p>Asahi just thought that she would find the courage to ask Noya first.</p><p>“I mean, I think you have an idea,” Noya tried to tease her.</p><p>“Yū, if this is some kind of prank, I swear to—”</p><p>“Asahi, please. Just...just listen,” Noya said as she reached out to gently take the box from Asahi’s hand.</p><p>She turned it around and opened it, revealing a simple gold band with a single diamond in the center. Asahi fought back her tears as she stared at the ring.</p><p>“I asked you to tour the world with me because I wouldn’t want to share these adventures with anyone else as much as I want you with me.” Noya continued. “I love you, and I love how much you’ve become a part of my life since we met.”</p><p>Asahi had to remind herself how to breathe and that this was, in fact, reality. She was actually in Egypt with her girlfriend, who was holding an engagement ring in front of her.</p><p>“Will you marry—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“—me?”</p><p>Noya couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she plucked the ring from the box and took Asahi’s left hand in her own.</p><p>“Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you,” Asahi said enthusiastically. “I’m sorry I cut you off.”</p><p>Noya was barely able to slide the ring onto Asahi’s finger before she was pulled in by the collar for a kiss. Noya was a little surprised by how hard their lips collided and their sunglasses got knocked off their heads, but she wasn’t complaining. She could already feel Asahi’s tears on her cheeks when they pulled away and reached up to cup Asahi’s face in her hands.</p><p>“Don’t go crying on me now,” Noya giggled, resting her forehead against Asahi’s. “We still have a pyramid to walk through.”</p><p>“I can’t help it! You really caught me off guard here,” Asahi sniffled.</p><p>Noya reached inside the neglected backpack between them for the pack of tissues she knew Asahi kept in a hidden pocket with some painkillers for emergencies. It was especially handy during that time they went hiking and Noya sprained her ankle from running off the trail.</p><p>Her fingers brushed against another small box that she brought out along with the tissues. It was the same size and material as the box for Asahi’s ring, but the cover was white instead of black.</p><p>“When were you planning to break out this bad boy?” Noya chuckled.</p><p>Asahi wiped her face clean and took the box from Noya’s hands. She didn’t bother trying to make Noya wait as she opened it.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly where or when, but I knew I wanted to ask you before we went back to Japan,” Asahi said. “I’ve just been keeping it there and waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>Noya stared at the smaller silver ring with two tiny diamonds on either side of the centerpiece. Leave it to the upcoming fashion designer to pick out a fancier ring for her girlfriend.</p><p>“Holy shit, you win,” Noya breathed. “This is way better than the one I gave you!”</p><p>“There are no winners and losers in proposals!” Asahi laughed. “I love you, and I love the ring you picked out.”</p><p>Asahi took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Noya’s finger. Noya held it out to admire the way it gleamed in the sunlight, then she wrapped her arms around Asahi’s neck and kissed her again.</p><p>“Then we’re both winners,” Noya smiled.</p><p>She reluctantly let go of Asahi to stand up, taking the backpack onto her shoulders. She held out her hand to pull Asahi to her feet as well. They kept their fingers intertwined as they started walking toward the pyramid.</p><p>“How’s your glass heart doing now that the scary part is over?” Noya asked.</p><p>“<em>So</em> much better. You have no idea.”</p><hr/><p>For the rest of the day, Noya found every excuse to show off her ring. They took another picture in front of the pyramid with Noya “casually” running a hand through her hair, which resulted in Asahi teasing her and taking a regular picture of their hands held in front of their smiling faces. </p><p>As they walked through the streets of Cairo in the evening, Noya pointed out every building, store, restaurant, and that she found interesting with her left hand. At first, Asahi was amused, but after the fourth time Noya’s hand nearly collided with her face, she had to gently lower Noya’s arm and hold her hand down between them.</p><p>During dinner, Noya reached across the table to refill Asahi’s glass every time it was out of wine and picked pieces of Asahi’s food off the plate with her left hand. Asahi just sat back in her seat and let Noya relish the way the candlelight reflected off the diamonds. If that meant drinking more than half the bottle on her own just to entertain Noya, then so be it.</p><p>When they finally returned to their hotel room, Noya barely gave Asahi more than a second to take off her backpack before she was walking her backward toward the bed. Asahi laughed as she was pushed down to sit on the foot of the bed. Noya stood before her, her hands already reaching behind Asahi’s head to pull her hair free of the hair tie.</p><p>“We’re all gross and sweaty from being outside all day,” Asahi tried to reason between giggles. “At least let me wash up first.”</p><p>Noya shook her head as she pushed Asahi further back onto the bed until Asahi’s head landed on the pillows. She leaned in to press her lips against Asahi’s neck, just below her ear. Asahi’s lips parted in an involuntary gasp as Noya planted a trail of kisses down her throat.</p><p>“You put the most beautiful rock on my finger and made me wait <em>all day </em>for this,” Noya mumbled against her skin. “We can take a bath later.”</p><p>Once Asahi’s hair was free to splash across the pillows, Noya threaded her fingers between the thick brown locks and pulled Asahi in for a searing kiss. Asahi’s half-hearted protests faded into a muffled moan as she wrapped her arms around Noya’s waist. Noya was right; the bath could wait. </p><p>She let Noya tug her shirt over her head and toss it aside to the floor. It was a clumsily coordinated effort on behalf of both women, but Asahi couldn’t bring herself to care as she reached for the hem of Noya’s shirt.</p><p>“We’re really getting married,” Asahi whispered against Noya’s lips.</p><p>“We are,” Noya whispered back before stealing another kiss.</p><p>Asahi let out a happy sigh. “We’re getting <em> married</em>.”</p><p>“We <em>are</em>,” Noya repeated. “And you’re gonna make the most beautiful bride.”</p><p>“You’re going to be my <em> wife</em>.” Asahi blinked back at her as if she had only just realized the implications of their engagement. </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Noya said as she ran her fingers through Asahi’s hair. “But do you know what I like the most?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You, obviously,” Noya laughed. “It’s just you and me from now on.”</p><p>Asahi shook her head with a soft smile.</p><p>“It’s always been you and me,” she said. “Yū, I know I’m uncertain about a lot of things, but that’s the one thing I’m completely positive about.”</p><p>Noya chuckled as she leaned in to capture Asahi’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s always been you and me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>I have such a soft spot for fem asanoya and I really wanted to write more of them even though the main fic is finished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>